Talk:Kisuke Urahara
Tenshintai I'd just like to point out that Urahara did not invent the Tenshintai---it was an artifact of the Onmitsukidou like the flying device. Urahara successfully used it to achieve bankai but there is no indication that he invented it. See: http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/127/05/ Granted but unfortunately you can't just take out something that detailed and referenced and and delete it. Find somewhere for it to be or it stays where it is.Salubri 23:08, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't really care where the information goes, but as a suggestion, since the Onmitsukidō has its own page, a new section could be added to detail information on the group's artifacts? Twocents 23:14, 14 July 2009 (UTC) OK thats fine then.Salubri 23:23, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Unnamed attack?!?! Is it really so that Urahara has an unnamed attack even though he uses one attack in the battle against Yammy (can't remember episode number) and he used the command "Nake, Benihime". Creating a similar-to-a-cero blast. Which is practically the same, if not the same as what he used against Wonderwise. So I belive that it is the same attack, but considering that he is a former captain he surely can use this attack without the command. --Cyberflame 20:25, 9 June 2009 (UTC) You might be a bit confused its just unnamed cause he never said the name of the attack, assuming that it has one. The command for the attack is "Sing" which happens to be the same command for the blood mist shield. Now he doesn't have to necessary say the command to use the attack nor does he have to say the name of the attack, as you have said he was a Captain and his skill bypasses the need to say the command phrases or name it. But on a number of occasions he has said it in the manga and the anime at various times. Salubri 20:35, 9 June 2009 (UTC)' Lacking Information In need of Update The profile for Urahara is grossly lacking in information as he has held a large role in the series, as big as the "agent of the shinigami arc", bount arc, arrancar arc and etc. can anyone update these. Salubri 20:45, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Urahara's (zanpakuto related?) "wormhole".... In episode 143 or 144 when Urahara told Uryū about Orihime's kidnapping, he got in the hospital by cutting through some sort of warp hole with his Benihime. I saw nothing about it on his page and I think it should be included. The hole Urahara came out of had a red mist to it so I'm assuming it's related to his Zanpakuto.--Johnwayne 05:53, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't know how to begin to address something that can't be categorized. But the basic issue is we don't speculate on the pages. This same scene is shown in the manga and it is neither proven a power from his zanpakuto or otherwise, so it unfortunately can't be brought up under an ability section as it cant be proven where it originates from regardless of it happening, the best anyone can do is speculate (which is to be done on the forum) as it hasn't been seen since.Salubri 06:19, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I believe that we should have a speculation page in this wikia and all wikia so that people would redirect all their speculation there. Therefore, the other pages will not be disturbed with constant changes, re-changes, changes and re-changes.Benehime12 23:49, September 22, 2009 (UTC) New command? I don't know if it should be included on the page, but in Fade to Black he uses an attack I haven't seen before with a different command. It sounded like "Kirisage Benihime" and was translated as "Shred Benihime." --KylotheGuy 10:38, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Movie verse is movie verse. Unless Urahara uses that command in the manga his command will remain what it is. Tinni 10:54, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :It wasn't a new command, it was a new shikai ability. From his blood mist shield, he expelled blasts that were, in essence, a separated version of the "scream" used prior. Therefore, it should be in the article.--Kylecharmed 17:50, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Nope Tinni is right, if anyone actually read the site guidelines you would know movies and video games are not canon material unless it takes place in the manga it will not be add to the article you can add a reference to it in the appearance in other media section.Salubri 18:06, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :In going with that, I believe that we should create a "Movies" section on each character article. A sentence or so on the Appearances in Other Media isnt enough. We should relay information about what the character partakes in in the movies. It should be located just below the synopsis, before the Powers and Abilities section.--Kylecharmed 18:13, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I agree with tinni and salburi, but I can also see the other side of the issue. I see no harm mentioning that in the 3rd movie urahara used this attack. Comparison: there is an atricle in the "former captains" for Seigen Suzunami who has in a videogame... is it just me but there's something quite not right here. We have a whole article on the former captains but we can't mention that a REAL former captain used an attack on the third movie? But like I said I totally understand if it's not put there. (then again Seigen Suzunami is not really a former captain since he wasn't in the manga nor the anime) But this is just for the sake of discussion --Cyberflame 20:24, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Is it me, or do some people like bringing back old conversations of settled issues? Seriously, if the issue's been dead over a month and settled by an admin (Salubri in this case), then there's no point in reviving it. Arrancar109 20:32, December 14, 2009 (UTC) New Image I think there should be a new picture for Kisuke Urahara :I'll keep a look out for a better one. The current pic is old, a bit grainy and the top of his face is in shadow. I'm sure there are better shots of him with the hat on, but without it obscuring his face. One thing though for anyone else that suggests a picture of him - it should be his current outfit, not his captain robes. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 14:35, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::This is the best I could find. It's from Fade to Black. I think it is a pretty good picture. High quality image, he's facing the camera, its got his important features in (hat, hair & stubble), some slight shading of his face, but not so much that you can't see his eyes. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 15:58, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I really like this picture it suits him very well.Skany121 Kido Trivia I think the line "Urahara has shown the knowledge of how to break barriers set up by spiritually superior noble families that even captains are incapable of naturally breaking," in the trivia would fit better under the "Kido Master" section. I think it's kind of pointless trivia but still adds to what you people know about his kido prowess. Benihime101 03:28, December 21, 2009 (UTC) That trivia is based on an anime filler and is contingent on special circumstances, i.e. such barriers existing in the manga verse of the Bleach in the first place and then we can talk about whether Urahara can break them. So it can't go under "Kido Master" section because it was too closely tied into the storyline of the filler. We can consider removing the trivia if more people think it is junk. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:37, December 21, 2009 (UTC) To keep in line with your new anime policy can that trivia be moved to the kido master thing or would it still be considered implausible for some reason? Benihime101 02:04, April 9, 2010 (UTC) infobox addition Is a martial status really that necessary it seems irrelevant .''SalmanH'' (Talk) 17:34, January 30, 2010 (UTC) It's there because of a technical issue with the infobox. The way it is right now, if a section is not filled in, it will still show up, but with coding in it. Salubri has been trying to get it set up so that sections that are left empty will not be displayed, but it is a work in progress. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 17:53, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Actually the issue is fixed but it is apart of the infobox in general. Why isn't it relevant there are characters married or formally married or some familial relationship that makes them connected to another person more so then normally in the series. Its small information just as ones blood type is. Id find something more serious to complain about, coding is hard enough to do without having to account for everyones personal taste. This is about the same as the user who has an issue with redirects. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:16, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I know you put most of the work into this but you don't need to take it so personally it wasn't even a complaint it was just a comment and I just wanted to know why a martial status was put in the character infoboxes.''SalmanH'' (Talk) 17:31, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Uraharas zanpakto can i put up a picture of urahara (full body) revealing his zanpakto because nowhere on the page does it show his zanpakto without shikai First sign your posts and what point would that serve as he has not shown it sealed in most instances and we know enough about it being disguised in the cane. a zanpakuto's shikai form is its true form and is what is shown. There are already alot of pics on the page and they are enough. The page is about the information not a gallery for pics.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:40, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Fake Karakura Town Arc - Chapter 401 I knew Kisuke Urahara would join the fight in the Fake Karakura Town. Gran Danku (Talk) 21:57, April 22, 2010 (UTC)